Projection systems typically project a visible image on a surface. For example, a projection system may project the contents of a computer display on a wall or board.
Interactive projection systems typically include an interactive display surface such as a SMART Board™ available from Smart Technology ULC, Calgary, AB Canada. Interactive display surfaces typically interface with a computer (e.g., via Universal Serial Bus, or “USB”) and convert touch and taps to cursor positions and mouse clicks.
Interactive display surfaces have proven to be very popular for fixed installations; however they are not very portable.